


You Don't Know You're Beautiful

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Mason Is So Done, Oblivious Theo, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo discovers Liam's insecure and goes to Mason for advice. He gets advice, jut not the kind he was expecting.





	You Don't Know You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "You don’t know you’re beautiful" from [this post](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/post/169093685206/teen-wolf-fic-bingo)  
> Just something short and sweet.  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own

Theo is a little surprised to find out just how insecure Liam is. He’s attractive, there’s no doubt about it. Anyone that looks at him can see it. Everyone except for Liam apparently. Maybe Theo never noticed because Liam had been with Hayden at first and well, Theo had been focused on other things. There was no reason to pay attention to the beta’s insecurities.

Then Hayden leaves and Liam is left on his own. Again, Theo is focused on other things like the hunters trying to kill them all and the Anuk-Ite. Once things calm down he finds himself spending more time with Liam. That’s when he starts noticing things. Like how Liam always looks uncomfortable whenever someone says he’s attractive, looking like he doesn’t quite believe it. That realization floors Theo.

The first time it happens Liam is complaining about Mason badgering him to get out and date. Theo tries to ignore the way his gut twists at the suggestion. Of course Liam would date. He’s young, attractive, and has been single for months. It only makes sense.

“And? What’s the issue?” Theo asks. “You’re attractive. It shouldn’t be that hard to get a girlfriend.”

 _Or a boyfriend,_ Theo thinks. Then shakes his head. Liam isn’t into guys, at least that Theo has noticed. Then again, the only person Liam paid any attention to had been Hayden. Though there were those times where Liam would look at him a little too long, sway into his space almost subconsciously. That doesn’t mean anything though. Liam doesn’t see him like that so there’s no point in going there.

Liam scoffs at Theo’s comment, throwing a chip at him, “Yeah right. Funny.”

Theo’s brow furrows, mouth opening to tell Liam he wasn’t kidding but then Liam is changing the subject, moving on to some new video game and Theo lets it drop.

He starts paying more attention after that though, easily picking up on Liam’s subtle tells. It baffles Theo that Liam can be so unaware of the effect he has on people, not just because of his looks but because of who he is as a person.

Theo decides to bring it up to Mason. If anyone can explain Liam’s behavior it’s him. Whether he’ll explain it to Theo is another thing altogether.

“So I’ve noticed something weird about Liam,” Theo says, glancing over at Mason who sits across from him. Mason just raises an expectant eyebrow so Theo sighs, going on. “Have you noticed how insecure he is? About his looks I mean?”

Mason stares at him a moment and then starts laughing, head thrown back as his shoulders shake. Theo doesn’t know how long Mason laughs but it’s long enough to draw attention from other patrons at the diner they’re at. He finally calms down, taking a few deep breaths and wiping at his eyes, before looking over at Theo. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

Theo narrows his eyes, “I’m not. And I really don’t see what was so funny about what I said.”

“Liam _isn’t_ insecure. Not about his looks.”

“But he gets uneasy whenever someone talks about his looks or wants him to date.”

Mason snorts, “That’s because of _you_.”

“I make him uncomfortable?”

“Oh my God. No! You… Damn it Theo. Have you really not noticed how he looks at you?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Theo asks. He came here hoping that Mason would help him understand the Liam situation but if anything he’s feeling more confused.

“Liam gets nervous around you,” Mason says slowly, “he gets uncomfortable whenever someone mentions him dating someone else. He doesn’t _want_ to date anyone else.”

Theo’s brow furrows, “I thought he was over Hayden though.”

“ _Dude.”_ Mason just stares at him, as if he’s expecting Theo to figure it out. Part of Theo knows what he’s getting at. But he can’t let himself hope. “We both know he’s been over Hayden for a while. He doesn’t want to date _anyone else._ Not because he’s not over Hayden but because he’s in love with someone else. And if you have to ask me who then you really are an idiot.”

Theo just gapes at him. Of all the ways he saw this conversation going this wasn’t one of them. “He…Me... really? But he always acts so insecure!”

“Because of you! He thinks you’re like some Greek god or something and that he’ll…”

“Don’t tell me he doesn’t think he’s good enough for me,” Theo says, tone flat.

Mason shrugs, “That’s a conversation you need to have with him. I’ve said too much already.”

He doesn’t look like he regrets it in the least. If anything he looks far too pleased with himself.

“So what do I do?”

“You show him,” Mason says, “make him believe you. Maybe don’t be afraid to embarrass yourself a bit.”

Theo leaves the diner with a plan, he’s just not sure how good it is. He’s not going to back out though. He borrows a karaoke machine from a confused Lydia and heads to Liam’s. Liam’s the only one home which makes it all a little easier. He doesn’t mind doing this in front of Liam but like hell is he going to do it with an audience.

Liam let’s him inside, raising an eyebrow as Theo carts the machine into the living room. “What are you doing?”

Theo glances at him from where he’s setting it up, “There’s something I need to tell you. I figured I’d do it with a song.”

“Okay?”

Theo finishes what he’s doing and grabs the microphone. He keeps his back turned to Liam as the music begins to play and he starts singing. He knows he might lose his nerve if he had to face Liam before he got started. Eventually he gets into the song and starts dancing a bit, spinning around to face Liam when the chorus hits

 _If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know, oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

He can see Liam’s lips twitching slightly and that gives him all the encouragement he needs to let go. He ends the song straddling Liam’s lap. They stare at each other for a moment, Liam’s eyes searching his face. He must like what he sees because the next moment Liam surges up and kisses him. Theo groans, resting his arms on the back of the couch on either side of Liam’s head. Liam is driving him crazy, raking his nails down Theo’s back and kissing him as if he’s suffocating and Theo is his only source of air.

Liam’s smiling when he pulls back, moving a hand up to run through Theo’s hair, “You’re ridiculous. I can’t believe you just sang One Direction to me and knew all the words.”

Theo shrugs, “It’s catchy. And true.”

Theo smiles when Liam blushes, “You’re beautiful to me Liam Dunbar, every part of you.”

Liam ducks down, hiding his grin against Theo’s chest. Theo was definitely going to have to thank Mason.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
